


Speechless

by BurnedVamp



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Disregard for NYPD issued equipment, Light BDSM hints, M/M, Smutty Thoughts, Swearing, Topping from the Bottom, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: Ryo enjoys his place in their bed but gets some satisfaction out of getting the upper hand while on the bottom.





	Speechless

Unlike Horny Dee, Horny Ryo had a more subtle way of getting his partner's attention. It thrilled him when devising techniques that were minimal in execution but yielded strong and fast reactions. The fact that Ryo understood his lover impeccably to the point of rendering Dee unable to speak leaves himself unable to stand in anticipation once he initiated his interest in sex.

Dee was a mouthy bastard. He talked all the time and during sex it overrode all of Ryo's thought processes so only Dee's tongue held his attention. That and his hands, body, and whatever other filthy things Dee could get away with.

But there were times when Ryo made a move so seemingly tame that he could never have anticipated the carnal affect it had on Dee. The kind that kept him from talking but kept him coming and coming and coming...

To hear his lover gloating over his body as he was being thoroughly debauched from the inside, as if Ryo WAS a prize he had won (he was) in a male dominated sex competition, aroused Ryo to no end - and the bastard _knew_! Ryo loved to beg and plead and oh god yes Dee please _HARDER_ \- ! But that didn't mean he needed to keep the upper hand in the balance of desire.

Getting Dee to shut up after sex was successful if he could get him to shut up during sex. Those times, Dee silently conceded the talking to Ryo, if he so desired, and settled for the use of tight grips and growling. As long as Ryo understood who he belonged to (and oh yes, he did), he would leave the vocals to his breathtaking lover. Even though he would still use words that included 'Dee' 'harder' 'faster' it was usually done with less panting and more screaming.

After a rather normal day at work, Dee decided to join Drake and Ted for beers at a bar. Ryo wished them well but it irritated him that Dee would go. It was at that moment that Horny Ryo decided to punish Dee for wandering away instead of pouncing as he normally does.

Completely irrational and he knew it. There was no reason for him to be irritated because it wasn't until Dee was unavailable that Ryo's body decided it needed a good, hard fucking. He rushed home to prepare.

Dee was only halfway through his first cigarette and just started his second bottle when his phone chimed. Partway into a joke he was telling he absentmindedly opened his phone to read the text. That was the point that Dee's mouth lost the ability to speak. Drake and Ted saw the message and knew they'd lost him.

The picture that popped up was of a bare arm, hand bent backwards at the wrist and fingers curled inward. He recognized Ryo's bedsheets the arm laid across and it was Dee's spare set of handcuffs that dangled off that white wrist down the inside of the arm. Regulation cuffs. The set with the missing keys. The set that he could tell were clicked closed with barely enough room to slide a ribbon through between the steel and skin.

_Darling_? was all that was written.

Ryo fucking HELL!

Dee didn't notice he crushed his cigarette in his hand, but he snapped his phone closed, grabbed his jacket, and _hauled_ ass out of there.

Drake snorted. "He is so fucking whipped." His phone chimed then with an incoming text and he turned beet red when he viewed it.

Ted smirked. "JJ?"

"Shut up." Drake grabbed his jacket as well but finished his beer before storming out of the bar.

Ted grabbed Dee's unfinished bottle and muttered, "I need some straight friends."

~ End

 


End file.
